


Until the End of Days

by CrazyNekoChan



Series: Days of Despair [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: When Gundham is suddenly busy and doesn't have much time for his lover, Kazuichi is starting to get lonely and wonders what might be going on.Day 7 of theSoudam WeekPrompt:Despair|Future| Family





	Until the End of Days

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story planned for over half a year now and never got around to write it, so since it happened to fit perfectly into the last day of the Soudam Week I decided to finally write it

It wasn't like he was jealous or anything, not at all. However Kazuichi had to admit that he was getting kinda lonely that his boyfriend Gundham was currently spending so much time with Kazuichi's best friend Hinata, while leaving him completely out. While Kazuichi was glad that Gundham was beginning to get over his trauma and was actually starting to get better with making friend with the others, without the help of either Kazuichi or Miss Sonia, Kazuichi was getting slightly frustrated and even a bit whiny about the fact how little time he managed to spend with his boyfriend as for late. Considering that the two of them lived together in a cottage, located on a small hidden island with not many inhabitants, made it even more evident that they hardly saw each other.

In the beginning the mechanic had hardly noticed since he was occupied with his assigned work of upgrading all the technical equipment they had on Jabberwock Island and building and inventing other useful things for their own and for the Future Foundation's use. He first began noticing it when he went to eat in the hotel one day and saw Gundham and Hinata sitting at a table together, having a conversation about something during lunch. When he then had went to them to join them, they had suddenly turned weirdly quiet and immediately changed their topic.

 

His confusion about the other's weird behaviour got stronger when Gundham began to return to their cottage later every day, despite having to wake up fairly early to care for the animals that lived on the island with them. Some days he returned way later than Kazuichi did, who was known to work late into the night if he was emerged in his work and had to be carried to bed by Gundham more than once. Nowadays it's Kazuichi who had to look for Gundham in the night, to call him to bed and most of the times he had to pick him up from Hinata's and Komaeda's cottage.

However what was the weirdest as for late was whenever Kazuichi was spending time with his other friends and the topic happened to turn towards Gundham being occupied they became slightly weird and tried to change the topic. It was obvious that they seemed to know something he didn't know, however they all pretended to be unaware of anything.

It was starting to get frustrating.

 

***

 

Waking up from feeling something move upon his bed, Kazuichi opened his eyes tiredly and he gave a yawn. Looking past his still half closed eyelids, he saw the blurry outline of a person who moved away from the bed. Going by the pale colour of the persons skin and dark hair, and assuming that none of Kazuichi's friends had decided to break into his bedroom over night, there could only be one person who it could be, so he gave a tired smile. “Morning Gundham.”

“Good morning, my dark prince.” the other replied as Kazuichi sat himself up and placed his glasses on his face to actually see his boyfriend, who leaned up towards him as they shared a short good morning kiss. “Did I awaken you by mistake? If this is the case, then I do apologize.” Gundham said with slight worry in his voice, which also showed itself within his facial features.

“No, it's okay. Don't worry.” Kazuichi waved the other off, since he only had a little bit work left to do anyway and the sooner he would start, the sooner he could finish. Which gave him an idea.

However before he was able to formulate any words, he noticed something slightly off. Before he had his glasses on he hadn't been able to tell, however he now noticed that Gundham was already fully dressed and not in sleepwear like Kazuichi had expected him to be. Having a quick glance at the clock he saw that it was way later than the usual time Gundham would wake up; in fact at this time he was usually already taking care of the farm animals. So why was he suddenly in their bed and that fully clothed? “Not that I don't like having ya in bed with me and all, but why are ya wearing your boots and coat?” Kazuichi already hardly understood why Gundham was so adamant about wearing these heavy black clothes while living on a tropical island. The scarf Kazuichi could understand, since that was a gift from Gundham's mother and he cherished everything he had gotten from her more than his life, however the rest was a different matter. It did already happen twice that Kazuichi had to drag his overheated boyfriend back to their cottage and undress him, before setting him into the cool shower to get his body temperature down again before he could get a heatstroke. This was literally the only thing Kazuichi missed about the simulation; they never even notice the heat and could wear whatever they wanted.

Getting flustered for some reason about the question, Gundham then replied, “I have simply forgotten something that I had wished to check. Again I am sorry for awaking you from your rest.”

“As I said, it's okay.” Kazuichi reassured him again, since he really didn't mind. Though it did remind him, “Say, wanna hang out later after we both finished with work, just the two of us?” Kazuichi had already lost count when he actually spend some time alone with Gundham. At least longer than the time it took them both to get ready to go to bed, that is. He was starting to miss the other badly.

However again his hope was crushed as the other replied, “While I truly wish for nothing more than to spend every moment of my mortal life with you, I regrettably have other plans scheduled for this day. I do apologise.”

Kazuichi had to stop himself from sighing from the renewed rejection from his boyfriend. He knew that Gundham was busy, since he was the only one on the whole island who had any knowledge about animals and thus he was tasked to care for the whole farm by himself and collect all the produce from it for them to consume and use. Not to mention that Kazuichi supported Gundham actually having friends, since he deserved the happiness, so he kept quiet and instead gave a carefree smile, “It's okay. We can hang out at a later day.” If only getting denied from spending time with his boyfriend all the time didn't make his gut turn.

“Thank you, my beloved consort.” Gundham smiled in relieve, “However I have to now return to the realm of the hellish beasts.” he stood up from the bed.

“Have fun then and see ya later, Hamster-chan.” Kazuichi replied with a smile and after the coupled kissed again, Gundham left the room again, his hamsters following.

 

All but one. San-D, who had a liking for Kazuichi as it seemed, had decided to stay behind as she often did and it made Kazuichi give a genuine smile, as he flopped on his back and she climbed onto his chest.

Petting her soft fur and enjoying the sensation of it, he mused, “I really wonder what is up with Gundham as for late? I mean he always has been the kind of guy who kept everything to himself and all, but I thought that it had gotten better over time.” Gundham had began opening up to Kazuichi more and more, and even came to him when he only began feeling bad instead of waiting until he couldn't bear it any longer like he did before. It even had come to a point where he and Gundham could communicate without talking; a simple look was enough to tell if the other needed something and what exactly it was, ranging from a hug, to talking and all the way to the other needing space. Heck, Kazuichi could even tell by now when Gundham was in the mood to have sex with him without the other really needing to say much, which was impressive considering how shy the breeder was.

But now Kazuichi had no idea what was going on or if even something was going on. “God, I'm probably just overthinking everything.” he looked at San-D sitting on his chest and enjoying the pets she was given by her more or less secondary owner, “I'm probably just so used to him mainly spending time with me over the last years, that it just seems unnatural now. What do you think?” he then asked her, like the hamster could actually reply to him and give him the answer to all of his worries. If only this was the case, because then Kazuichi's life would be way easier right now. Thought at least it was soothing to pet her and feel the soft fur under his fingertips.

 

After a few more moments of lying in bed and staring at the ceiling, Kazuichi was starting to grow restless as his head was still swarming with thoughts about what could be going on and if he was really just overthinking everything. “I better start getting ready and go to work.” he mumbled to himself, at which San-D climbed off his chest. It never failed to impress Kazuichi how well trained all the hamsters of Gundham were.

Climbing out of bed, Kazuichi stretched his body to get rid of the lingering stiffness, before going into bathroom to take a shower. Thanks to his habit to listen to music while showering and singing along – though not very good, he had to admit – he was able to calm his anxious mind again until all the confusion was gone. After getting out of the shower, Kazuichi then went to the mirror in the room to make his hair and put his contacts in, before getting dressed for the day. As soon as he was ready to go out, San-D walked up towards him and he picked her up, letting her climb into his breast-pocket, before he left the cottage for the day.

 

Breakfast was quite uneventful. He sat at one of the tables together with Sagishi while he hate the food that had been provided by Teruteru. Ever so often he would give San-D some little pieces of his food, keeping in mind all the things Gundham had told him about their diet to not accidentally harm her, while he held a light conversation with Sagishi.

From all the people on the island, Kazuichi had to admit that they probably had done the biggest progress to overcome their trauma. Not only had they felt comfortable enough to tell everyone about their situation and that they only pretended to be people like Mitarai or Togami, since they themself had no real identity, however they also had begun walking around the island without any disguise from time to time and showing their real face. Though they still felt highly unwell about going into the old building right next to the hotel, for understandable reasons. Many of the people who had died within the simulation tended to feel uncomfortable or get right out panic attacks when they had to visit places where they died due to getting flashbacks. Not to mention all the flashbacks they often had from their time as Ultimate Despairs. However they were all getting better and were helping each other out as much as they could, so that they not only could right what they had done and help the world build itself up again after the tragedy had happened, but also hopefully one day leave this island and return to the civilisation without any fear of ever again falling into despair as they did many years back.

It was a slow process, but Kazuichi and all of his friends were sure that they could do it. As long as they had something to hold onto and to look forward to, that told them that everything will be alright, they could make it together and one day leave this island and continue their lives in peace.

 

After finishing his food and wishing Sagishi a nice day, he then left the restaurant again and made his way towards the second island where the headquarters of the Future Foundation was located. It stood in the same place where the ancient ruins had been within the simulation and inside of the huge building was also the computer room where the Neo World Program was located in which they all had been trapped inside of.

Further in, on the ground floor, was a laboratory that was fully equipped with everything Kazuichi could ever dream of, so that he could work without any problems. He would never understand how Togami had managed to get all these, but he guessed that he really was that powerful as he always claimed to be. But in the end it hardly mattered as long as Kazuichi could work in peace, without having members of Kirigiri's team keeping an eye on him just to make sure he didn't try anything stupid. He had earned their trust a long time ago and so he was free from having people stare at him during his work, which had always made him nervous. Though he had understood it fully, since they hadn't been fully sure if he might not still be in despair and tried to build some weapons. He had the knowledge and they knew it just as well as he did, so he hadn't minded them watching, it had simply been weird for him.

 

Taking a seat at his workbench, San-D climbed out of his pocket and took a seat on his table, as he grabbed his newest project on which he had been working. A air filter that not only was smaller, but also way more efficient than the one of the Towa Group and could clean the air in way bigger areas. He only had a few parts left that he had to put together, before he could present it to Kirigiri, Naegi and Togami for testing and then hopefully putting his invention into mass production so that all parts of the word, including the poorer ones that hadn't been able to afford the expensive ones of the Towa Group before they had been taken over, could acquire them.

While working, Kazuichi lost slight track of time since he always tended to lose himself in his work. That San-D also tried to assist him by collecting all the screws and nuts she could find and putting them close to the mechanic's hand was also a great help for him. However when he needed a metal tube to continue, he had to actually get up and get it himself. No matter how well trained the hamsters were, there was no way that they could carry a pipe around, even if it was only a small one that was hardly wider than his fingers were. Though it would've made for a funny picture seeing a small hamster carrying a pipe around like some strongman.

Putting his screwdriver to the side and placing the part of his invention he was currently working on next to the welding machine, Kazuichi walked up towards one of the many equipment cabinets and without even needing to look at the labels, pulled out one of the metal drawers where he kept all the tubes. “Huh?” This was weird, “Last time I had more of them... I think?” He was sure that the last few times that he checked this drawer he had at least twice as many metals pipes left, though he might be mistaking since he didn't check that often. Shrugging and making a mental note that he had to order more of them, he grabbed one of them before making his way towards the welding machine. After putting on his equipment and placing San-D into a lidless box in the far end of the laboratory so that both were safe from the blinding light, Kazuichi then began welding the pieces together.

Going along the last bit, Kazuichi then turned the welding machine off again, before quickly taking off the mask, gloves and the body protection since his body was now dripping with sweat. Welding really wasn't that much fun while living on a tropical island where the average temperature was around 30°C over the whole year. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, Kazuichi decided that a break might be a good idea for now and maybe a cold drink inside of the diner would be a nice bonus. If he was lucky some of his friends might have some free time and could join him for an hour or so.

Putting all of his stuff away so that they couldn't get damaged, Kazuichi then grabbed San-D before leaving his laboratory to take a break.

 

The fresh air already did wonders to Kazuichi's overheated skin as soon as he left the building. Though he could hardly wait to actually cool himself down. Looking around for a moment, Kazuichi wondered who might have time. Gundham he knew wasn't available, so he didn't even try to ask him and thus distract him from his work or whatever else he was currently always doing with Hinata. With this in mind Kazuichi also scratched his Soul Friend from his list of people to ask. While he had no idea if the other was busy or not, he wasn't exactly in the mood at the moment to hang out wit him. Not that he was angry at Hinata or even worse, jealous about his and Gundham's friendship, but he couldn't help feeling ever so slightly whiny and he really didn't want to accidentally make Hinata feel bad and in the worst case scenario make him spend less time with Gundham after the shy breeder finally had managed to make friends.

The next person Kazuichi thought about was his other best friend, Kuzuryu. However this time he knew that the other wasn't available, since he had mentioned earlier that he wanted to go somewhere with Pekoyama today and Kazuichi wasn't that desperately lonely that he would go and disturb his friends on their date.

Just as he tried to think about the next possible person, said voice sounded out towards him.

“Hello Kazuichi.”

Turning around, Kazuichi was greeted by the smiling face of Sonia who walked up towards him. “Hello Sonia. Also taking a break now or are ya on the way to your next assignment?” Ever since he was able to remember his past life and realise that he never actually has been genuinely in love with Sonia, the two of them had been able to rebuild their friendship again just like they had in school. Though there was a lot of apologizing for his behaviour on his part.

“I am actually free from work today. There was not much to do for me.” Sonia replied with a smile, thought her voice had a tiny hint of boredom from not doing anything. “And you?”

“I was just about to take a break and maybe go to the diner for a while.” Kazuichi explained to his friend, before adding, “Wanna maybe join me?”

The invitation made Sonia smile, “That sounds like a wonderful idea. I haven't been there for a while now.”

“That's great.” Kazuichi grinned, now that he actually found someone to spend some time with instead of just being bored on his own. “Shall we go then?”

 

After Sonia agreed both walked together towards the diner, where Kazuichi made some milkshakes for them both. Placing one of them in front of Sonia, he then took a seat in front of her with his own while San-D took a nap on their table and used Kazuichi's favourite beanie as a nest. The two friends immediately fell into a pleasant conversation between them, while both drank their milkshakes. Kazuichi absolutely loved the sweet taste on his tongue and it was a great treat to have from time to time. Since the world was still struggling to rebuild itself, such simple things like having access to a milkshake was sadly way more rare than Kazuichi would've liked. However since it was part of his fault that they only had access to what they themselves could produce on the island, he wasn't going to complain and instead he just enjoyed the opportunity. Though he could hardly await when he hopefully one day could eat and drink all the same stuff he did before that all happened. One of the first things he would do is drink as much pop as he could find, since he hadn't had any for years now and he really missed the sugary taste of it.

 

While taking with Sonia about everything they could think of, Kazuichi's eyes caught some movement from outside. Looking out of the window, he saw Gundham walking down the road. Usually Kazuichi would've gotten up and tried to invite his boyfriend to join them, however since the other had such a fast stride it didn't seem like he had the time to spare and he was again out of sight before Kazuichi could've even reacted.

Without realising it, Kazuichi gave a sigh at the missed opportunity to maybe have his boyfriend join them.

“Is something wrong, Kazuichi?” Sonia asked him with concern in her voice.

For the first moment he wanted to tell her that nothing was wrong, however in the end he decided against it since he wasn't exactly in the mood to lie to one of his best friends. “Nothing serious. It's just that Gundham had passed the road in a haste just now.” he pointed out of the window where his boyfriend had just been.

This explanation made Sonia look at him with confusion and her head tilted slightly to the side, “Why did it make you sigh? I would have expected that you would've been happy to see him?”

“Normally it does, I mean I'm always happy seeing him and all. But that is exactly the problem.” Kazuichi replied to her and Sonia's face filled with what he guessed was worry, so he explained further, “I think I mentioned to ya before that Gundham is quite busy over the last few weeks and whenever I try to spend some actual time with him, he usually has something planned with Hinata. I mean I don't mind them hanging out, but it is getting a bit lonely after a while, ya know?”

“Oh, so that is it.” Sonia had a troubled expression, before she gave a reassuring smile, “But you don't need to worry. I am sure that he will have more time for you again soon enough. He does love you after all and you are the one thing he likes to talk about the most, even more than his animals and the occult.”

Hearing this actually made Kazuichi blush and he had the tiniest smile on his face, “I guess you're right.” however it didn't last long and was again exchanged for a sigh. “But still I have to admit that it's still getting slightly frustrating after a while... I know he loves me, but it would be nice to actually see it from time to time.”

“Don't worry, he will. I'm sure of it.” Sonia reassured him again, however something about her smile was off this time but Kazuichi couldn't say what it was. Just as he wanted to ask her if she knew something, she suddenly stood up, “But I need to go now. I have just remembered that I had promised Kyoko to help her with some paperwork today. I'm terribly sorry for this.”

The sudden change of situation made Kazuichi jump ever so slightly – he hated how he was even more prone to be surprised by things after waking up from the simulation – before giving a smile, “Ah, don't worry about it. We will hang out later then.”

“Thank you, Kazuichi.” Sonia replied and with that she then left in a hurry.

 

Kazuichi watched her go and as soon as the door to the diner closed behind her, he gave a deep sigh and let his head fall onto the table, making San-D wake up from the sudden noise. Again one of his friends avoided the topic. Why was it that they suddenly all behaved so weirdly? It was getting highly annoying for him and he couldn't help getting whiny about it, as tears filled his eyes, which made him even more annoyed. He was always one to cry way too easily.

Feeling the tiny paws of San-D against his cheek, Kazuichi turned his head and gave a weak smile as he began petting her. “At least you want to spend some time with me and not try to avoid me all the time.”

After petting her, Kazuichi then got up and after cleaning away the empty glasses he and Sonia had used, he took San-D and left the diner. In the first moment he thought about going back to work, however he just wasn't in the mood which surprised even himself. Usually when he was in a bad mood he used his work to distract him, but now the idea sounded like a drag. In fact everything he thought of didn't sound entertaining at all. He just wasn't in the mood to do anything or see anyone at the moment, so instead he decided to go back to his and Gundham's cottage for the rest of the day and spend his time there. It was getting late anyway, so he might as well call it a day.

Lying down on his sofa, Kazuichi put on the television and played a movie he and Gundham owned, while San-D took a seat on his chest. Since everything they owned was limited to what they had been able to find on the island, he had watched that movie many times before. But he didn't mind it one bit, since it was still entertaining to watch and he was able to let his mind drift until he was able to forget everything that was bothering him.

 

Halfway through the movie Kazuichi had felt his eyes grow heavy and before he was able to register it, he fell asleep on the sofa while the movie was still playing in the background. He had only been able to realise it, when he felt his body being shifted and he woke up again. Opening his eyes halfway, not being fully awake yet, Kazuichi saw that Gundham had carefully picked him up from the sofa. Outside it was already pitch black, so Kazuichi guessed he had been sleeping for a few hours already.

“Oh, did I awake you my Prince of the Night?” Gundham asked him in a whisper as he carried Kazuichi into their bedroom.

Kazuichi only gave a murmuring sound in response and instead cuddled into his lover's arms, enjoying the feeling of being held close.

He felt a soft kiss being placed upon his head, which made Kazuichi smile, as Gundham continued whispering, “I am deeply sorry that I have not been able to share my time with you, my paramour. I know that this has been weighing on your mind over the prior days.”

The genuine apology made all of Kazuichi's anger melt away and he smiled up towards his lover, this time it being just as genuine and not painted on like it had been in the morning. “It's alright. I understand it.” He knew that Gundham always tried his best for Kazuichi and that he sometimes had to put other things first, be it his animals that needed his care of their friends who wanted to spend time with them. Kazuichi wasn't going to monopolise his boyfriend or anyone else, he wasn't that kind of person any more.

He knew that Gundham loved him and Kazuichi loved him back.

“Thank you for being understanding like this, my beloved prince.” Gundham smiled at him as he gently sat Kazuichi onto their bed. He then looked up towards Kazuichi with love and adoration. “May I however make it up to you by helping you change into your night wear, my paramour?”

Kazuichi gave a quick glance down his body, noticing that he was still wearing his jumpsuit from earlier since he hadn't seen the point in changing to watch a movie.

However when he looked back into Gundham's warm eyes to answer, he instead felt this deep longing for the man he loved. So he leaned towards his lover and kissed him slowly and passionately. The feeling of Gundham's lips on his own as they leaned against each other made Kazuichi's heart beat faster and his chest feel warm. Slowly breaking their kiss again and staying close to each other, Kazuichi looked deep onto his lover's eyes, not breaking their contact. “I really want to be close to you tonight. So do ya think we could...?”

For the very first moment Kazuichi felt slightly anxious about asking, since the other had been out until late at night and probably wanted to rest.

However when he saw the smile on Gundham's face and felt his soft lips against his own, as he was gently pushed onto the bed, Kazuichi couldn't help his smile as he pulled the man he loved close.

 

***

 

Lying in Gundham's arms, Kazuichi had his head lying on the other's chest as he listened to the steady and calming heartbeat. Feeling Gundham's fingers gently slide through his hair made Kazuichi hum in content as the lovers were lying in bed together. There was nothing more intimate than cuddling with his lover while feeling the bare skin against his own after they shared a passionate moment with each other.

“Ya know, Gundham?” Kazuichi said with a soft voice, to which the other gave a hum in acknowledgement. “After not being able to spend much time with you for a while, I've really noticed just how much ya mean to me.”  
“You have?” the other asked, his voice just as soft, yet filled with curiosity.

“Yes.” Kazuichi replied, while still listening to the other's heartbeat which had quickened for a short moment. “I don't mind not being able to constantly spend time with ya, however the longer we weren't able to just talk or be near each other beside from sleeping in the same bed, the more I've been missing you and just wanted to be close to you and yeah...” he trailed off, so he turned his face towards Gundham, looking him into his eyes, “What I'm trying to say is, is that I want to stay with you forever, no matter what may happen.” Ever since falling in love with Gundham all these years back, he couldn't even imagine a life without him. They had been together ever since the moment they became a couple; all through their school life, their time in despair and even now they were still just as much in love as on the first day and Kazuichi never wanted this to end.

He wanted to be with Gundham forever.

 

A blush spread on Gundham's face at hearing Kazuichi's words, however a loving smile formed on his lips and he sat himself up, making the other sit up as well. Taking Kazuichi's hand into his own, Gundham gently kissed his lover's fingers, making him give a warm and happy smile as his lover began talking. “Kazuichi, I-”

However Kazuichi quickly lost his concentration, since something was wrong. “Ehm, Gundham.” he quickly interrupted his lover and stared at their hands, or better at Gundham's fingers. “Where's your ring?”

This was bad. This was very bad. One of Gundham's rings was suddenly missing, which were both gifts from his late mother and just as his scarf, he never took them off except it it was absolutely necessary, since they were everything he had left of her now.

Gundham's eyes widened with shock, while Kazuichi quickly scanned the room and let his hands run along the bed in the hope to find it. “Oh god, did ya lose it? I can't see it anywhere here. Oh please don't tell me you lost it outside, because it would be impossible to find between all the grass and sand. However I could try building a detector that could find silver and then we could-”

“Kazuichi.” Gundham interrupted his lover's panicked rambling and took his hand again, “You do not need to worry, my ring has not been lost. I have merely left it inside of my bedside table for safekeeping.” he explained and held the ring up in his hand after seemingly retrieving it while Kazuichi had been searching the bed.

“Oh, that's good then.” he sighed in relieve. However it did raise a question, “But why aren't ya wearing it? I think the only time I saw you without your jewellery was like, never.” Kazuichi could still remember back in school when Gundham had sprained a finger and he and Mikan had to force his two rings off him so that the nurse could treat him properly.

Suddenly Gundham turned highly flustered and gently slid the ring onto Kazuichi's ring finger with a shaking hand, “That is because I wish you to wear it, as I had been hoping to ask you if you would be willing to share your path with me until the end of days.”

Kazuichi stared at the perfectly fitting ring that was now sitting on his finger and no words left his mouth. The longer he stared, the more blurry it became as tears filled his eyes.

“I had asked the Talented One to teach me how to change the size of my ring for you to wear and over the prior weeks I had been training this technique by using metal tubes from your realm of work.” Gundham stammered as he nervously explained with a shacking voice, “I am aware that these rings are not alike and that we technically can not form a holy bond during the tragedy, however I had been hoping that in future you would wish to-”

Gundham's rambling was suddenly interrupted when Kazuichi threw himself against him and kissed him deeply. Breaking the kiss again, Kazuichi quickly wiped the falling tears from his eyes, “Of course I wanna marry you!” he cried with joy, “But I can't believe you used one of your mother's rings. What would you have done if I said no? Not that I would ever say no, but your ring would've been ruined then.” Kazuichi could hardly comprehend everything. He was overwhelmed with joy that Gundham actually wanted to marry him in the future and he was just so touched that he actually went and used one of his rings, one of the last few things he owned that he had gotten from his beloved mother, to propose.

 

A gentle hand touched Kazuichi's cheek and tenderly wiped away the falling tears, as Gundham smiled shyly, yet full of love and adoration. “While it may be true that these artefacts that have been gifted to me by the Angel are important to me, there is nothing more important to me within this realm than you, my consort. I wish to share my whole life with you and beyond that, and nothing could ever change this wish of mine. I truly love you Kazuichi.”

More tears fell and Kazuichi kissed Gundham deeply, pulling him close. After a moment they broke apart again, but still holding each other close, as Kazuichi smiled with joy and hid his face on the crook of Gundham's neck. “I love you too.”

 

***

 

Looking around with excitement, Kazuichi gave a big grin. “This is perfect!”

“I have to agree that this realm is beyond ideal.” Gundham nodded as his eyes also roamed their surroundings and took everything in.

Before them stood Naegi, a smile on his face as he held out a set of keys, “If you like it, this house is yours.”

“Of course we do!” Kazuichi snatched up the keys, before going to the closest window to look outside and the sight alone made him feel ecstatic. Right in front of him was his home just like it had been in his memory, with people moving along the streets and following their everyday life and in the distance he could see Hope's Peak Academy which had been rebuild by Naegi and his friends years after the tragedy had ended and the world had found peace again.

After thanking Naegi and seeing him out, Gundham joined Kazuichi and also began looking out of the window with a smile on his face. “It is a truly magnificent view.”

“Yes.” Kazuichi agreed and leaned against the other. “I never thought that I would see this building ever again, or our home for that matter.”

“I have to admit that I have been sceptical myself after all that had happened.” Gundham said, as he put his arm around the smaller man's waist.

It had been many years ever since the tragedy had happened and the world had nearly ended, just as it had been years ever since Kazuichi and Gundham, together with their classmates, had fallen into despair and brought chaos and destruction to the world for almost four years, before participating in the Neo World program and then living on Jabberwock Island. However now, after another five years had passed, the world had rebuild itself and the former Remnants of Despair had been able to return to their former home and continue their lives as they had always hoped for.

This was the future Kazuichi had always dreamed of.

Turning towards the other, Kazuichi then gave a grin, “Well then husband, let's get our stuff inside before it gets dark.” Taking the hand of his husband, the couple then began to furnish their new home together in which they would spend their future in and live a long and happy life together until the end of days.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking for a while if I should stay with the canon, where they took the blame for everything that happened at the Future Foundation and thus being forced to stay on Jabberwock Island for their whole lives or if they should get a change to return to their old lives and go home  
> In the end I went with the latter, since it really made me sad to know that they had to give up every chance they had only to save the face of the FF, so this had never happened in this AU to give me the opportunity of the epilogue


End file.
